


Thought My Teeth Would Break The Mountain Down

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, no incest!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I worry," Thorin had muttered.  "I worry I won't always be there to save you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thought My Teeth Would Break The Mountain Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashers_kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashers_kiss/gifts).



> Title from Biffy Clyro.
> 
> For ashers_kiss :) Unbeta'd, 'cause I'm a rebel.

Fili's eyes are wide as he blinks down at the Eagle below him. He can feel Kili behind him, most likely staring down and debating whether or not it's safe to take hold of the soft feathers. Fili turns his head slightly, and he's right, Kili is staring down at the giant bird, his face filled with confusion and a little fear. Dwarves aren't very fond of heights, let alone soaring through the skies on the back of a giant Eagle.

Fili turns back and his eyes land on another Eagle, a few feet in front of them. His eyes drop to the dwarf cradled in it's giant claws, and his heart drops as his mind returns to him. He feels his hands tighten on the soft feathers and before he can stop himself, he's calling out Thorin's name.

There's no answer, of course, and Fili just stares, all hope and strength draining from him. he knows the other dwarves are staring at him as they soar, but the only one he pays attention to is Kili, as he scoots a little closer, seemingly just coming to his senses. He feels Kili's hand touch his own, just briefly, and Fili closes his eyes. There's a memory running through Fili's mind, and he tries to hold onto it. 

He can see two young dwarves, beards not yet grown, barely two feet high and stumbling around a mountain cave. They're waving sticks at one another, makeshift swords, and they're roaring at the top of their tiny lungs. Fili, smaller than his younger brother, leaps up onto a rock, waving his stick around in defense as Kili runs at him. Fili giggles as he watches Kili trip, but it's cut short as Kili's head connects with cave wall. 

Fili tightens his hold on the feathers below him as he remembers the shocked squeal that had escaped Kili's mouth, then the deafening silence. Fili is pretty sure he's never been as scared in his life as he was in that moment, just staring down at Kili, still and unmoving on the cave floor. He can't remember how long he stood there, all he can remember is Thorin showing up, that disgruntled look on his face as though he just had a feeling his nephews were up to no good.

Fili lets out the tiniest breath as he remembers how his uncle had just picked Kili up and rushed outside, calling on Fili to hurry along. Kili was fine, of course, he'd just managed to knock himself out (which was a feat in itself, considering how hardheaded the dwarves are), but Fili had been terrified, so scared he'd lost his little brother. Thorin had yelled at him, of course, because they weren't supposed to go too high up the mountain alone, had scared the young dwarf witless. It had been Kili's idea, but Fili never told on his little brother -- he was only little, after all, and Fili was older, he should take responsibility, just like Thorin took responsibilty for him.

And that's exactly what's stuck in Fili's mind as they circle around the moutain top. When the yelling had stopped, Thorin had pulled the small blond dwarf into his arms, a rare gesture that had shocked Fili.

"I worry," Thorin had muttered. "I worry I won't always be there to save you."

"Thorin!" Kili says, and just like that Fili is pulled from his thoughts. Kili is already sliding off the back of the giant eagle, and Fili follows suit. Thorin is on his back with Gandalf kneeling over him. Fili doesn't even look up at the rest of the company as they land, his eyes are trained on his uncle.

There's a rush of sound in Fili's ears as Thorin's eyes blink open, and just like that the fear is gone. As Kili helps Thorin to his feet, Fili reaches out but pulls his hands back as Thorin bats them all away. Fili resists the urge to roll his eyes, and he steps back next to Kili as he waits for the next step of their journey.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Thought My Teeth Would Break The Mountain Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/630674) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
